


THE PRICE OF FREEDOM

by AiraSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the price of freedom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE PRICE OF FREEDOM

Blood  
That is the price  
Blood  
Of our forefathers  
Blood  
Of our ancestors  
Blood   
Or people we never met  
Blood  
Blood is the price  
We need not to forget it  
Freedom's price will always be Blood


End file.
